mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/A horrible day in which I win awards
The following story is a blog about this horrible day in which I win awards. The following is as close to accurate as possible... readers discretion advised. It may have been bad today... but it really started yesterday. My mom was picking the clothes that I should where to the awards assembly. Like usual, I didn't care. My mom started asking me if everyone would dress up or go casually. Obviously, I thought, Sorry, I forgot to ask my friends what they were wearing. I'll ask next time. And when I said, I tried to keep out as much of the sarcasm as possible. She decided on a shirt with ugly vertical stripes and pants that fit fine that she thought were too tight. When she asked me if I liked them, I responded, "No, but since when do you care if I like it? You always pick whatever you want." "Why don't you like it?" "Because vertical stripes are ugly. But I don't care." THe next day, I wore that outfit. So now I'm waking up, check the clock... UGH... My parents let me sleep in for like 10 minutes. They know I hate sleeping in and get mad when they do. However, I can't set the alarm or my brother gets mad. I feel my back and it starts to ache because I had to sleep over my lumpy rug. Groggily, I get up, change, and eat breakfast, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Whippie. After I finish eating, I go to my room and put on my shoes as I watch an old episode of Semi-homeade cooking with Sandra Lee. While I watch my brother, having just complained to my mom how there's no point in going today because mostly everyone is either going to Veteran's park to slack off for 4 hours, or be tired from being at Grad's Night all night, he explains to me what Grad's Night is. "So a day of rides and then what?" "They just hang out until school. There still there right now." "So you just ride on rides all night and go to school after? That sounds boring." "They have to go to school that day, its a graduation requirement." "No, I mean Grad's Night. I wouldn't want to go on rides for a whole night." "You don't just go on rides, you hang out with your friends, and chill and stuff." "Whatever... I just no I'm not going." "You have to, its a graduation requirement. Why wouldn't you want to go?" I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Why would they require you to do nothing all night? After my mom had finished doing my stupid hair and putting gel in it, we finally left. After dropping off my brother, I asked my mom if Grad's Night was a graduation requirement. "No, its just a time when you get to have fun with your friends all night. Here, they go to Disney Land or Magic Mountain. Don't you like Disney Land? "No, its boring." "Well I don't know what they're going to do at your school (NOTE: She's reffering to my high school which is not the one my brother is going to.), but I'm sure they're going somewhere." "Whatever, I don't care. I'm not going to go anyway..." "You're not gonna go? Why?" "Because I'm not gonna waste a night doing nothing." "But it's like a graduation present from the school. How could you not go?" "Because, its boring." "Your boring. How could you not want to go?" But that was the end of the conversation. I was already to upset to keep talking. Finally, school. The day's going to get better from here. In a way it was true. In first period, our teacher gave us cupcakes even though we still have two weeks of school left. And me and my friend didn't have to finish watching the stupid movie she was playing cause we got to deliver the text books to the bookroom. Honestly that was probably one of the best parts of the day. Second period, changing into the PE clothes was hard as I was one of the only few that had to be careful with my clothes. Dodgeball was fun as I hardly had to do anything but try to convince my friend to ask out the girl I assume he likes because honestly I do believe he likes her but I really want to seem him ask because it would be funny... But after I change back into my normal clothes, something happened that ended up with alot of people getting wet, including me. Homeroom was just me reading a dictionary and getting invited to the top one-hundred reader's club party (NOTE: It's this party for the people who got the most reading books by taking tests on books we read). Nutrition was just me hanging out with my friends for 15 minutes before 3rd period. Third period, where I am a TA, I just graded two assignments and then got to sew my line design facefor the rest of the period (NOTE: ... way longer story. I'll explain later.). Fourth period, we had this silly puzzle which I finished within the first few minutes of class, and then a video clip about new technologies, which in my opinion has nothing to do with Algebra. Before the clip, I'd given my techer the binary code up to 63, which seemed to impress him as it was what we'd be learning next week and I'd got to choose a new seat which unfortunately was in just the wrong spot so if I moved even a little, it would cut off the sound from the clip, forcing me to stay in the same position for 20 minutes of discomfort. Lunch was absolutely boring. So then came the awards which took up 5th and 6th period. Honestly, I think I would've been happier pretending to work with my friends on a project we already finished and give an oral presentation on a resort on Jupiter than go. But I had no choice. So there I was in the auditorium sitting by my firends when the awars started. First the principal congratulated us, blah, blah, blah. Then the head of the P.E. teachers showed us this thing about the P.E. student of the year with some REALLY ANNOYING music. Finally those kids got up, got their warads, woo. Then came the students who were chosen by their teachers as their favorite. Who said teachers don't play favorites? That took a long time. Then came the award for kids with GPAs of 3.7-3.9. Woo yay, what ever. Than came the kids with GPA's of 3.9-4.0 I got up, got my certificate supposedly signed by Mr. Barrack Obama, took a picture, sat back down. THen came the out os school awards. There was the student body president who won her like, fifth award because of this little enviromental project no one else knew about. Then came this other award for my friend because he was in his own class along with this other kid because their parents had insisted they take Pre-Algebra in sixth grade. Yay woo. Then came the scholarship recipients, of which I was one. Yay got my certificate took a picture sat back down. The principal spoke, yaddah, yaddah, my paents checked me out because of the fact there was 20 minutes left and the only other option was to stand around and do nothing. By this time, my parents had bugged me to the point of where I didn't want to speak, only getting them angrier. We got home, I had some chocolate chip waffles and Nutella, and came here to the computer to do all this. But the days not over yet. Aft6er this, I have to help get ready for my stupid cousin's girlfriend's stupid baby shower which is going to be here so we can suprise her. I will be forced to be here, at least locked in my room, with nothing good aout that day except I get to sew, do homework, and watch pokemon Black and White. Ugh. I can't wait for my pary on the 25th... Category:Blog posts